doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Patricia Acevedo
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D. F. |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Patricia Acevedo con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|Patricia Acevedo y sus personajes thumb|150px|[[Serena Tsukino|Sailor Moon es quizás el personaje más emblemático de la actriz]] thumb|150px|Lisa Simpson, es otro de sus personajes más famosos thumb|150px|Angélica Pickles de [[Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales|Rugrats, uno de sus personajes también famosos]] [[Archivo:Lizzie Devine.jpg|thumb|150px|'Lizzie Devine' de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio.]] thumb|150px|Chaoz de [[Dragon Ball y de todas sus sagas]] thumb|150px|150px|Milk de [[Dragon Ball y tambien de todas sus sagas]] Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida en México en 1959) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, principalmente conocida por ser la voz de distintos personajes de series de dibujos animados como Casper en la serie homónima, Serena Tsukino en el anime Sailor Moon, Chichi (Milk) y Chaos en Dragon Ball, Angélica Pickles en los Rugrats y Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson, y en series de televisión Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston) en la famosa serie Amigos. También es conocida por interpretar personajes principales y secundarios en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Biografía Patricia Acevedo es originaria de la ciudad de México y cuenta con una larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz incursionando en los años 70, forjándose en la práctica de esta actividad, logrando así una sólida y talentosa carrera donde además ha realizado dirección de diálogos, la cual también la ha podido compaginar con la radio y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa plenamente activa en estas disciplinas. Filmografía thumb|Sus Personajes Películas Jennifer Aniston *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009/2.ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) Ashley Greene *Un guerrero de corazón - Brooklyn (2011) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (2009/Redoblaje) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Uma Thurman *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia (2003/Redoblaje) *Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (1988) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Annie Potts *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Janine Melnitz (1989/Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (1984) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Otros: * Balas cruzadas - Janice Knowles (Claudia Bassols) (2012) * Los miserables - Voces adicionales (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Enfermera de Skyler (Pam Smith) (2012) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales (2011) * Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) * Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) * La lista de deseos - Sarah Fischer (Jennifer Esposito) (2010) * Más allá del cielo - Chica en jueguetería (Valerie Tian) (2010) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) * Ramona y Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) * Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) * Detalles menores - Vanessa (Whitney Lee) (2009) * La mentira original - Shelley Bailey (Tina Fey) (2009/2.ª versión) * Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009/2.ª versión) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) * Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) * Bakhita - Carolina (Nathalie Rapti Gomez) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Emma (Bridgit Mendler) (2009/Redoblaje) * Persecución inminente - Taslima Jahangir (Summer Bishil) (2009) * Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) * Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) * Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) * Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) * Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) * 17 otra vez - Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) / Abogada de Scarlett (Jeanine Jackson) (2009/2.ª versión) * El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia - Voces adicionales (2009) *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx - Voces adicionales (2009) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Amiga afro de Jenni Perotti (Kortney Adams) (2009) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Voces adicionales (2009) * Otis deseos oscuros - Kim (Tarah Paige) (2008) * W. Biografia de George W. Bush - Laura Bush (Elizabeth Banks) (2008) * Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) * El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) * CJ7 - Voces adicionales (2008) * El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily (Selma Blair) (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) * Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) * Ember: La ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales (2008) * Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Voces adicionales (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) * St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007/Redoblaje) * Mi historia sin mí - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) * Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) * Soy leyenda - Presentadora Katie (Katie Couric) (2007) * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) * A prueba de muerte - Shanna (Jordan Ladd) (2007) * La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) * 1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) * Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) * Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon - Jamie (Bridgette Newton) (2006) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) * Aceptados - Voces adicionales (2006) * La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) * Re-Animado - Voces adicionales (2006) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) * Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) * Caos - Voces adicionales (2005/Redoblaje) * Como si fuera cierto - Voces adicionales (2005) * El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Jozef (Kinga Preis) (2005) * Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) * American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) * El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) * Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day - Rusty Parker (en film) (Rita Hayworth) (2004) * Están entre nosotros - Jane (Natthaweeranuch Thongmee) (2004) * Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) * Sociedad secreta 3 - Verónica Bell (Brooke D'Orsay) (2004) * Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) * Las ex novias de mi novio - Katie (Vivian Bang) (2004) * Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suárez) (2004) * El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) * La historia de Ted Bundy - Katie (Crystal Bublé) (2003) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Alumna (Krysten Ritter) (2003) * American Pie: La boda - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) * Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) * Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) * Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) * Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) * El cristal con el que se mira - Jenny (Gretchen Mol) (2003) * Atrápame si puedes - Joanna (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2002) * Desierto de la muerte - Bennie Harper (Melora Walters) (2002) * Un papá para Navidad - Amiga de Taffy (2001) * Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) * Desafío al tiempo - Samantha Thomas (Melissa Errico) (2000) * Entre 100 mujeres - Voces adicionales (2000/Redoblaje) * La maldición del fantasma - Mary Alice (Stephanie Morgenstern) (2000) * Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (Emily Perkins) (2000) * El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) * La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) * El rehén - Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) * El tercer milagro - Barbara (Norma Dell) (1999) * Terremoto en Nueva York - Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) * Zona de guerra - Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) * La maldición - Eleonor 'Nell' Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) * El quinto infierno - Voces adicionales (1999) * Las cenizas de Angela - Angela McCourt (Emily Watson) (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) * Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) (1998) * Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) * Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) * Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) * Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) * Lo que ella siempre quiso - Voces adicionales (1996) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1995) * Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) * El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) * Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) * El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) * Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) * Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) * Cuatro mujeres y un destino - Anita Crown (Mary Stuart Masterson) (1994) * La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) * Caída libre - Jo (Margaret Colin) (1994) * Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) * Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) * Six Degrees of Separation - Elizabeth (Heather Graham) (1993) * Las Tortugas Ninja III - Mitsu (Vivian Wu) (1993) * El último día de clases - Shavonne Wright (Deena Martin) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) * Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) * El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) * Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) * Querer es poder - Sullivan (Cameron Boyd) (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) * Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) * De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) * Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) * Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (Juliette Binoche) (1992/Redoblaje) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) * Vida de solteros - Joven Steve (Christopher Masterson) (1992) * In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) * Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) * Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) * Tomates Verdes Fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) * Mi primer beso - Suzanne (Lynn Sellers) (1991) * La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) * Doctor Hollywood - Voces adicionales (1991/Redoblaje) * Buenos muchachos - Janice Rossi (Gina Mastrogiacomo) (1990/2.ª versión) * Tremors - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) * Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) * La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) * Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda (Juliette Lewis) (1990) * !Quiero que vuelva! - Jenny Slade (Julie Warner) (1990) * Capitán América - Voces adicionales (1990) * El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) * Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento - Mylin (Roshelle Asana) (1989) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos - Recepcionista (Alice Spivak) (1989) * Magnolias de acero - Anelle Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) * Renegades - Prostituta (Heidi Von Palleske) (1989) * El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) * Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) * Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) * Cocodrilo Dundee II - Voces adicionales (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) * Infierno rojo - Oficial Audry (Gigi Vorgan) (1988) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberly (Jason Reason) (1988) * Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) * La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) * Atracción fatal - Ellen Gallagher (Ellen Hamilton Latzen) (1987) * Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) * El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) * Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) * Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) * Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) * Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) * Obsesión fatal - Samantha Swanso (Kristy Swanson) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) (1986) * Perfección - Sally (Marilu Henner) (1985) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (1985) * El color púrpura - Niño 1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark) (1985) * Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) (Doblaje Original) * Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) * Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) * Santa Claus: La película - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (Primera versión) (1985) * Contra todo riesgo - Edie (Swoosie Kurtz) (1984) * En un lugar del corazón - Possum Spalding (Gennie James), Clienta de salón de belleza (1984) * Gremlins - Voces adicionales (1984) (Doblaje original) * Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) (Original y 2da Versión) * En un lugar del corazón - Voces adicionales (1984) * Terminator - Nancy (Shawn Schepps) (1984) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) (1984) * Se busca novio - Amiga de Caroline (1984) * La fuerza del cariño - Janice (Kate Charleson) (1983) * Picardías estudiantiles - Stacy Hamilton (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (1982) * Vaselina 2 - Dolores Rebchuk (Pamela Adlon) (1982) * Viernes 13 parte II - Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1981) * Contigo toda la noche - Emily (Vernee Watson-Johnson) (1981) * Estallido mortal - Estudiante (Ann Kelly) (1981) * La laguna azul - Emily (Brooke Shields) (1980) * Viernes 13 - Annie (Robbi Morgan) / Marcie (Jeannine Taylor) (1980) * Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) * Tiburón 2 - Tina Wilcox (Ann Dusenberry) (1978) * Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) * The Rocky Horror Show - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) * Aeropuerto 1975 - Janice Abbott (Linda Blair) (1974) * Más allá de la tumba - Emily Underwood (Angela Pleasence) (1974) * La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) * La novicia rebelde - Brigitta Von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) (1965) * Un cuento de Navidad - Martha Cratchit / Niño que compra pavo (1951) * El jardín secreto - Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell) (1949) Películas animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros: *Delgo - Kurrin *Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Vacas Vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *Mullewapp - Voces adicionales *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy *La Navidad de Pinocho - Jeremías *El deseo de Annabelle - Annabelle *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Los Cariñositos: la película - Generosita *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Danielle *Katy la Oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Agnes Ann *Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas - Nestor *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Niño *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Bernardette *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *Fábulas: Ricitos de oro y los 3 osos - Ricitos de oro *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Peppermint Patty *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum - Mamá de Cindy *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *La telaraña de Carlota 2: La gran aventura de Wilbur - Charlotte *Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Corazón amable / Share Bear *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phasntasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Niña / Mujer que lava ropa en río Películas de anime Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Milk Noriko Hidaka *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Akane Tendo Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon Mayumi Shou *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Chaoz Otros: *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Andrea (Shizuka) *Mujercitas - Amy March *Remi, La Película - Mattia *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Darien (niño) *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Insertos *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Insertos *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en Minisuper *Los padrinos de Tokyo - Voces adicionales *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Ariel (Kari Wahlgren) *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Ariel / Marlene (Melanie MacQueen) y Annie (Emilie Brown) Anime *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Neo Reina Serena, Reina Serenity, Chibi Chibi, Insertos *Dragon Ball - Milk, Chaos, Princesa Misa, Goku niño (flashback ep. 134), Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Milk, Chaos *Dragon Ball GT - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Milk, Chaos *Bleach - Lirin *Los Bits - Willybit *Blue Seed - Akiko *Zatch Bell - Hirofume *Yaiba - Yaiba Kurogane *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Frontera sin ley - Asaka *Cyborg 009 - Diana, Rosa *Hajime no Ippo - Aiko Date *Inuyasha - Momiyi, Ayame *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Tico y sus amigos - Nagisha *Pokémon - Voces adicionales *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastian *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *El duende mágico - Jane Turner *Naruto - Tonton, Tsume Inuzuka *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Liga del Dragón - Princesa Wiina *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido, Win *Dr. Slump 2 - Obotchaman, Tsururin *La novicia rebelde - María Von Trapp *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Helmatier *Shaman King - Eliza, Doncella Jeanne *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Violeta *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Slam Dunk - Mary Kawai, Fuji (2.ª voz) *Deltora Quest - Neridah, Elsa, Furansatzu *Voltron, defensor del universo - Reina Merla *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1.ª voz) *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Shimei Ryomou *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno, Poron, Narradora *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Dante el señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin) (eps. 15-52) *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Princesa Cecilia *Bakugan - Bakugan Legendario Lars Lion Haos, Reina Serena *Robotech - Lisa Hayes, Sammie, Nova Satori, Música, Annie LaBelle *Kitaro - Niña gato (algunos loops, ep. 12), niño jugando con balón de soccer (ep. 4) *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac, Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1.ª voz) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Genoveva, María, Caperucita Roja, Bella Durmiente, Josephine, Princesa Helena, Paloma, Gretel Series Animadas Grey DeLisle *Generador Rex - Mesera *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Jen *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Lizzie Devine *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky Cheryl Chase *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles *Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles Tara Strong *X-Men - Illyana Rasputin *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Serena Otros: *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (1.ª voz) (temp. 1-15) *Seabert - Aura *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *She-Ra - Princesa Adora *X-Men - Ilyanna Rasputin *Robotboy - Debs Turnbull *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *La historia sin fin - Atreyu *Bratz - Voces adicionales *El mundo de Quest - Anna *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Los locos Addams - Merlina *Bombitas - Bonnie / Panqué *Rainbow Brite - Red (1.ª voz) *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *Las aventuras de Cobi - Petra *¿Dónde está Wally? - Wenda *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 - Charmcaster (3.ª Voz) *Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2.ª voz) *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Code Lyoko - Suzanne Hertz (1.ª voz) *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Ben 10: Omniverse - Princesa Looma *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *Clementine y la burbuja azul - Reseda *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary-Kate Olsen *Popeye: una nueva generación - Russell *Pelos de zanahoria - Pelos de zanahoria *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse / Mamá de Rufo *Static Shock - Hawkgirl / Madelyn Spaulding *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin / Mara (2.ª voz) *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa *El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby - Dee Dee *Los Pitufos - Laura (ep. 123) / Voces adicionales *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch / Canmore / Maggie Reed *Daniel el travieso - Margaret / Joey / Alice Mitchell *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2ª voz) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Lyrica Lilac *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Laura Limpin / Margaret (niña) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Mamá de Cindy *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos capítulos) *Las aventuras de Marianne (Marianne Premiere) - Marianne Flambelle *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Jennifer Nocturne / Agente Locke / Serena *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) / Personajes diversos *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un capítulo) *Las aventuras de Marianne: Marianne Flambelle Series de TV Staci Keanan * Paso a paso - Dana Foster * Mis dos papás - Nicole Bradford Otros: * Hell's Kitchen - (Maria Torrisi) * La niñera - Niñera #3 (Peggy Blow) * Suits - Charise (Chantal Quesnelle) * Los 4400 - Dorothy (Wendy Russell) * El juego de tronos - Ros (Esmé Bianco) * Blanco humano - Layla (Autumn Reeser) * El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) * Doogie Howser - Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) * 90210 - Kimberly McIntyre (Jessica Lucas) * Niños en crecimiento - Anita (Rumiko Ukai) * ALF - Brian Tanner (2.ª voz) (Benji Gregory) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) * Las Brasileñas - Monique (Leticia Sabatella) * Doctor House - Madre joven (Kylee Cochran) * Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) * Life: De por vida - Olivia (Christina Hendricks) * Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) * Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) * Dinastía - Claudia Blaisdel (Pamela Bellwood) * Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian (Benji Gregory) * Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) * Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) * La Casa Noble - Orlanda Ramos (Julia Nickson) * Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) * 24 - Chloe O'Brian (2.ª voz) (Mary Lynn Rajskub) * Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2.ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) * Diarios de vampiros - Jules (Michaela McManus) * La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen (Edie McClurg) * Viernes de fútbol - Julie Taylor (Aimee Teegarden) * Kath y Kim - Penny Peterson (Catherine Reitman) * Mentes criminales - Aaliyah Nadir (Andrea Gabriel) * Life: De por vida - Jill Abraham (Marsha Thomason) * Los Hart investigadores - Marilee (niña) (Lili Haydn) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) * Boardwalk Empire - Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) * El show de los 70 - Mesera Sally (Mary Pat Dowhy) * Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) * Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2.ª voz) (Erin Murphy) * Los gemelos Edison - Annie Edison (Marnie McPhail) * Paso a paso - Brendan Lambert (1.ª voz) (Josh Byrne) * La esposa ejemplar - Olivia Sumner (Sarah Litzsinger) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Sra. Wyatt (Kathleen Wilhoite) * Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) * Las aventuras de Snobs - Charlie Oakley (Samuel Rosek) * Aves de Rapiña - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) * Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) * ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) * Leyendas del simio de oro - Whitney Bunting - (Kim Cattrall) * Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2.ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) / Jill (Nadia Bjorlin) * El séquito - Melissa Gold (Perrey Reeves) (temp. 6-7) / Voces adicionales * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Robin Maxwell (Redoblaje) - (Blair Tefkin) * Las nuevas aventuras de Beans Baxter - Cake Lase (Karen Waldron) * Nikita - Reportera (Imali Perera) / Chica (rubia) (Lauren Vandenbrook) * Sobrenatural - Cindy McClellan (Juliana Wimbles) / Alice (Aili Storen) * Melrose Place - Natasha (Annie Ilonzeh) / Bartender (Christine Bailey) * Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) * Los misterios del padre Dowling - Hermana Stephanie 'Steve' (Tracy Nelson) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lettie Mae (Adina Porter) / Missy (Heather Fox) * Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) / Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) * Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) / Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) * Pobrezas y riquezas - Doreen Clostherman (Laura Jacoby) / Julian Taylor (Eva La Rue) * La tribu Brady - Jan Brady (2.ª voz) (Eve Plumb) / Bobby Brady (2.ª voz) (Mike Lookinland) * La oficina - Caroll Stills (Nancy Carell) / Joven Michael (Jake Kalender) / Enfermera (Sarah Baker) * Smallville - Dr. Lia Teng (Françoise Yip) / Amanda Rothman (Jud Tylor) / Karen Gallagher (Pascale Hutton) * El mentalista - Alexandra Yee (Gwendoline Yeo) / Stevie Caid (Darby Stanchfield) / Elizabeth Stanfeld (Tate Hanyok) * Monk - Christine Rutherford (Janine Theriault) / Cajera (Sharmila Devar) / Arlene Boras (Angela Kinsey) / Allison Clark (Stephanie Reibel) / Reportera (Shannon Sweetmon) * Chica indiscreta - Beth (Sue Jean Kim) / Mesera (Jerrika Hinton) / (Georgina Chapman) / Kali (Jody Flader) / Tatiana (Kati Rediger) / Danielle Billinkoff / Ivanka Trump / Invitada / Camarera / Cecily von Ziegesar * Cortes y puntadas - Chica en fiesta porno / Voz en hospital / Leitgh Moriata (Saemi Nakamura) / Instructora de pilates (Susan Chuang) / Voz en aeropuerto #1 / Maki (Diane Mizota) / Enfermera #2 (Cheryl Carter) / Tabitha Maloney (Kathleen Rose Perkins) / Chica en bar (Cyia Batten) / Mesera / Abigail Sullivan (Amy Farrington) / Joven Julia (Sarah Scott) / Chica (Diane Yang) / Rubia sexy (Sara Wells) * Hechiceras - Eva (Clare Carey) / Anling (Jeanne Chinn) / Abogada (Käthe Mazur) / Julie (Deborah Kellner) / Mylie (Jaime Pressly) / Jessica (Erinn Bartlett) / Becca (Clarissa Romano) / Jenna (Monika Schnarre) / Kara (Colleen Porch) / Enola (Elena Finney) / Elisa (Jennifer O'Dell) / Brenda Castillo (Bre Blair) / Avatar Beta (Patrice Fisher) (2.ª voz) / Joanna (Laura Regan) / Vivian (Tina Morasco) * Ciencias para niños - Pico * infieles - Voces adicionales * ¡Lotería! - Voces adicionales * Matlock - Voces adicionales * Level Up - Voces adicionales * Kyle XY - Voces adicionales * Cybernet - Voces adicionales * El suceso - Voces adicionales * El noticiero - Voces adicionales * Alien Nation - Voces adicionales * Falling Skies - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales * El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales * La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales * El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales * Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales * El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Voces Adicionales * Galáctica: astronave de combate - Voces adicionales * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) Telenovelas Brasileñas Carolina Kasting * El profeta - Laura Moura * La mestiza - Mariquinha * Corazon de estudiante - Mariana * Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Medeiros * Puerto de los Milagros - Laura Proença Juliana Knust * Dos caras - Débora * América - Inesita * Celebridad - Sandra Leticia Sabatella *India, una historia de amor - Yvone Oliveira Magalhães *Las Brasileñas - Monique Otros: *El clon - Sumaya (Carolina Macieira) *Señora del destino - Nalva (Tánia Khalil) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *CuChiCheos - Kátia (Cris Rebelo) *Encantadoras - Ivone dos Anjos (Christiana Kalache) Dramas Coreanos *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *La magnífica esposa - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *La reina de los reveses - Choi Yoon Young (Ki Ppeum) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Documentales *Kevorkian - Entrevistadora *Chico interrumpido - Niña en obra teatral Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Angélica Pickles Audiolibros *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Blanca Nieves Directora de doblaje *Doki *La otra *Dr. Slump 2 *Chicas malas *Doozers *Lalaloopsy *Martha habla *Justo a tiempo *Sally, la brujita *30 y viviendo en casa *La guerra de las suegras *Embarazada y entaconada *Ranma ½ (Películas y Ovas) *Red Riding *Slam Dunk (Episodios 53-101) *Sailor Moon (Episodios 66-200) *Dragon Ball Z (Algunos episodios) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Episodios 55-98) *Caroline en la Ciudad (Debut como directora) *Ciudad de pollos *Peppa (Doblaje mexicano) *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ra. versión) Cine *La Yegua Colorada (1973) - Mujer en el Palenque. Trivia *Patricia Acevedo ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por la seiyuu Noriko Hidaka, ellas son: Rennie Ai en Robots Ninja y Akane Tendo en Ranma 1/2 solo en películas y OVAs. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV